


October, 1946

by TheDancer



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just them being them but older, M/M, Random idea popped up and had to be written down lmao, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancer/pseuds/TheDancer
Summary: So I'm sitting there, barbeque sauce on my titties and suddenly I'm struck with this. Just a tiny snippet of what the sequel will be xoxoUnfortunately, all characters mentioned here do not belong to me but to Julian Fellowes.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis, barris - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	October, 1946

**Author's Note:**

> (Future Aba, please don't be disappointed if the sequel doesn't contain this specific scene and instead is a nightmare. Julian Fellowes is no longer real, he can't hurt you. <3)

_ Click. _

The door shut firmly behind Thomas, sealing the house from the cold winds that swept up the golden and brown leaves in big swarms behind him. He took off his hat and hung it on the rack on the wall of the narrow stone corridor. Then, he let his head fall back and sighed heavily. Big day and tired before it had even started. Downton was his life, but as happy as it could be, it continued to drain him. A different profession in the next life, he promised.

As Thomas moved to get rid of his coat as well, he picked up on the smell of tea floating over from the living room. A tiny, involuntary smile smoothed out the creases on his forehead. Even after all this time, simply coming home felt like the biggest treasure. 

Their home.

With his steps being less heavy than before entering the building, Thomas rounded the corner, walking into the small, comfortable sitting room and thereby towards warmth. Flames were crackling in the fireplace, lamps switched on to envelop the rest of the room with a pleasant glow. And in the middle of it all, a blue settee facing the opposite wall with a head of blond-going-grey hair peeking out from behind the headrest. Thomas approached carefully, slowing his pace to be purposefully quiet, but to no avail.

“I heard the door, you idiot.”

Richard tilted his head to the side and back, grinning like a cheshire cat. The crinkles around his eyes were deeper now, giving his smile even more charm than that first time he’d directed it towards Thomas. 20 years ago. My, time flew when you had fun.

Thomas rolled his eyes, coming closer anyway and kissing the top of Richard’s head as a mean of sorry. Richard returned his attention to his own lap, tentatively holding an object. Thomas continued his route further towards the kitchen, following the comforting smells of Earl Grey. 

With a cup in his hand, the settee looked even more inviting than it had before, especially with swollen feet after a day of work. Who was he kidding, not work,  _ labour _ .

“What’s that you’ve got.”

Richard turned the flat piece over. A record, reading  _ Three Little Girls in Blue _ .

“I went to the pictures after my shift,” the tailor explained. “And I enjoyed it so much that I went to buy the record right after.”

The younger man swung himself out of the seat, a dreading Thomas almost  _ seeing _ what was about to happen next.

“You enjoyed it?”

“Yes, the music was lovely.” 

Pause.

“And the acting alright.”

Thomas, the know-it-all, smirked to himself. Richard was an obvious sucker for musicals and by god, the butler was going to use that as a tease for the rest of his life. 

Their lives.

The needle crackled as it was lowered onto the vinyl, for a few seconds that being the only sound. As Richard made his way back to the couch, the violins started to fill the room with music. He stopped in front of Thomas, did an overly dramatic half bow and offered a rough hand.

“Would you care for a dance?”

“Richard,” Thomas sighed annoyed, “I’ve been up on my feet all day, running around like a slave and even when I come home this poor soul can’t rest for a min- ”

The blond hadn’t actually intended for it to be a question and pulled the butler up by the arm in spite of his elderly, grumpy whimsies. In a matter of seconds, Thomas’ right hand was resting in Richard’s left and the other one looped around the taller man’s shoulders. Richard made sure that they were swaying. The singing started, with both the record and Richard.

“You make me feel so young.”

He’d been to the pictures in the afternoon and already knew the words to the song. Thomas could barely contain his scorn. 

“Oh goodness, here we go.”

“You make me feel like spring has sprung.”

“It’s October, Richard.”

“Everytime I see your grin” - Richard was beaming - “I’m such a happy individual.”

They twirled on the spot, Thomas almost stepping on a couple of Richard’s toes. The vinyl kept on turning, while Richard eyed Thomas’ face with a slight hint of doubt.

“Are you genuinely annoyed with me?”

Thomas’ grin almost split his face in half.

“Incredibly,” he said, using the opportunity to pull in Richard’s leading hand and giving it a soft peck to underline the statement. As he returned his gaze to the other man’s face he was back to smiling again. “I just wish you could listen to proper music.”

Richard snorted at that, something inside Thomas twitching with adoration at the ugly sound.

“I apologise for my unfortunate taste. I’ll turn it off this second.”

When he tried to move away, the by now completely dark silver haired butler held on tightly, placing a kiss on his lips this time. A small reassurance that there was nothing to feel sorry about.

The vinyl speaker kept singing in the background.

_ “And even when I’m old and grey, _

_ I’m gonna feel the way I do today, _

_ Because you make me feel so young.” _


End file.
